


That Time Liam May Have Forgot to Hang Up On Scott

by Ksbbb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, Cute Liam, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Oblivious, Oblivious Liam, Sexual Tension, Silly, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb
Summary: Liam lost in the preserve and needs to be found. But maybe his wolf his too honest once he is found.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	That Time Liam May Have Forgot to Hang Up On Scott

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. wanted to do a quick story.

Liam was determining how he could get out of the predicament he was in. This was not supposed to happen this way. It’s clearly Mason’s fault. Mason wanted to have his last day in school memorable . So he thought it would be a good idea to get drunk in the preserve at night. Without flashlights. 

It would be fine if Liam was not drunk himself. Corey brought some alcohol mixed will wolfsbane and Liam had a current lapse of judgment. He decided that it would be a good idea to drink the entire bottle. Corey had like 2 sips and then was just off making out with Mason. 

So here Liam was lost in the preserve because his wolf couldn’t figure out where he was since he couldn’t see any better than Liam could. 

Liam phone rings twice before he clumsily answers the phone almost tripping over air. 

“ Liam are you okay?” Scott asks with great concern in his voice. 

“Mason called and said he lost you and now your drunk somewhere.” Stiles explains from the other end of the line. He heard him telling Lydia that Liam can’t be trusted to tie his own shoes. 

“I’m sending Theo to come get you.” Scott says. 

“Scott no I am fine! Don’t send Theo.”

Liam couldn’t see Theo this way. He found anytime he saw Theo he couldn’t control his arousal. Or more so recently. It’s not his fault. Theo with his stupid hair, stupid eyes, stupid face, and stupid muscles. 

Liam has started to question his sexuality. Maybe it’s normal you know? It’s not that odd that he may find another guy attractive. It’s due to the fact it has been a long time. 

“Too late he already left. “ Stiles said. 

Liam puts the phone in his pocket and trips again over air. 

Nine hours later Theo finally shows up somehow in his wolf form. Liam is laying on the grass trying to find the will to live. His vision is all over the place.

“Little wolf you good?” Theo laughs like an asshole.  
He shifts back to his human self wearing no clothes of course. Because who would purposefully not bring clothes outside when they know their going to be shifting. A narcissist that’s who.

“Theo it has been fucken nine hours! Like what the hell!” 

“Liam your time may be off. It’s been 10 minutes.  
Get up and let’s go.” 

Liam’s drunk wolf starts talking. <

“Maybe we can just enjoy the view instead.” Liam says.

Liams eyes widen. “Wait I mean no. That’s not what I meant to say. My wolf is drunker than me.”

Theo looks at Liam clearly amused . 

“It’s okay little wolf I know you have been trying to avoid me seeing your interest for a while. “ Theo says seductively while staring at Liams bulge.

Theo walks over to Liam and proceeds to pull his pants down.

Liam panicked and still drunk. Decides to make a rational decision and hits Theo in the nose. 

“LIAM WHAT “

“Sorry I just realized I haven’t eaten today so I am a little cranky .” Liam says.

Theo rolls his eyes and pulls Liam in for a kiss. He gently pushes his tongue in his mouth and proceeds to lay him down in the grass.

“So uh you found Theo?” Says Scott uncomfortably.

Liams shoves Theo off of him. He forgot to hang up the call. Corey and Mason snicker from a distance away. 

This is clearly a lapse in judgment . Yup all Mason’s fault.


End file.
